For clock-driven ICs, the power consumed by the clock is a significant contributor to overall IC power consumption. Not only does the clock exhibit a high level of activity, it has a relatively large switching load. To address clock power consumption, clock gating latches have come into wide use in modern ICs. Clock gating latches are circuits configured to reduce clock power consumption by disabling the propagation of clock signals to clocked but inactive storage elements.